mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Cerrone vs. Patrick Cote
The first round began and they touch gloves. Cote lands an overhand right. Cerrone gets a well-timed double to guard. Cerrone works rights to the body. Crowd chants for Cote. 4:00. Cote goes for an omoplata, oh shit. They stand and break. Cote lands a body kick. Cote lands a right to the body, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Cerrone lands a counter high kick. Cerrone gets a beautifully timed double to half-guard. He knees the body. 2:00. Cerrone mounts, gets the back, both hooks. He gets the choke in, oh shit. Cote escapes. Cerrone gets the body triangle in. 1:00. They scramble, Cerrone escapes a kimura, stands over Cote, 15. He lands a kick to the leg. R1 ends, 10-9 Cerrone. R2 began and they touch gloves. Cerrone lands a counter right to the body and a body kick. Cote repleis with a body kick. Cerrone lands an inside kick. Cerrone lands a leg kick eating a counter right. Cote lands a leg kick, eats a left uppercut. 4:00 as Cerrone lands a hard leg kick, Cote replies with one and a body kick. Cerrone lands a wicked leg kick. Cerrone lands another. Cote lands a right, eats a left. Cote lands a right to the body. Cote ladns a left, eats a hard one. Cote blocks a high kick, lands a right uppercut. 3:00. Cote lands a right to the body. Cote lands a right to the body. Cerrone lands a leg kick, eats one, lands one. He lands a jab. 2:00. Cote tries a flying knee. Cerrone stuns Cote with a combo. Cote's nose bleeding. Cerrone drops him with a left, pounces to half-guard. Lands a couple left elbows, two lefts, a right. Cerrone stands out and lets Cote up. Cote comes forward eagerly. Cerrone lands a jab. 1:00. Cote is wobbly. Cerrone catches a kick, lands an inside kick. Cerrone contemptuously stuffs a single. Cerrone lands a jab. 35. Cote lands a leg kick. Cerrone lands two lefts, one to the body, blocked high kick, Cote shrugs, leans forward with his hands down, eats a right to the body, lands a right, blocks a high kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Cerrone, great fight. R3 began and they touch gloves. Cerrone lands a leg kick. Cote lands a right to the body and a left hook. Cerrone lands a left and a right, drops him with a left, kicks the leg, stands over him. Oh shit.. Cerrone stuffs a single, lets him up. Cerrone lands a leg kick. 4:00. He kicks the other leg. Cote lands a right to the body. Cerrone lands a high kick. Cote lands a body kick, eats a high kick. Cerrone lands a body kick. 3:00. Cerrone lands an inside kick and a high kick. Cerrone lands a big left, drops him with a right. Pounces to the back, lands three rights under and it's over, holy shit the first to legitimately TKO Cote. "I didn't want to get crazy in his guard, he's a brown belt." He said he'd like to fight on UFC 200. What a maniac.